


Mabel Pines' Bubble. As in, the bubble owned by Mabel Pines.

by Harlecat



Series: Reverse Falls [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls), Gen, I have a lot of thoughts on Reverse Falls, I'm going to be posting more of these!, My version is a little different, Other, it also involves everyone's names being the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlecat/pseuds/Harlecat
Summary: Reverse Weirdmageddon. Dipper and Mabel are siblings, and they're on different sides of a war. Pacifica needs to get her best friend back. Wendy is there, and looks cool.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines
Series: Reverse Falls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630228
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Mabel Pines' Bubble. As in, the bubble owned by Mabel Pines.

**Author's Note:**

> wow! i'm posting fanfiction again! is reverse falls still in vogue? it doesn't really matter, because mine is so different from all the others!
> 
> since this is the first of these snapshots I'm posting, here's the breakdown. Mabel and Dipper Pines are twins, live with Stan Pines, who runs the Auto Mart (taking Bud Gleeful's place) but also lives in the Pines mansion, which belongs to his brother. Mabel used to do the Tent of Telepathy but then she went to jail. Dipper is rich, snobby, fake blonde (maybe not anymore at this point in his character arc?), good at mini-golf. Bud Gleeful runs the Mystery Shack with Preston Northwest. Their kids, Pacifica and Gideon, are best friends forever. Pacifica finds the journal, Gideon likes to knit. Wendy wears fingerless gloves and too much eyeliner. Will Cipher and Stanford Pines and all that nonsense is lore for another fic (that should be a saying).
> 
> Grammarly says my tone is angry, so if my lore sounded angry... sorry :(

Mabel Pines’s uncle has entrusted her with the most important part of the end of the world. He told her himself, putting a six-fingered hand on her shoulder, that this was  _ the _ key, literally. And he marked the key for her, because Gideon Gleeful was  _ hers, _ and he belonged to  _ her _ , and now nobody was going to get between them.

Mabel Pines is all alone with Gideon Gleeful.

_ (Sure, he’s inside a bubble, but she is the bubble’s keeper, the wasteland’s keeper, she has Gideon, she had power, and she finally has some peace and quiet.) _

Things are great. 

She has been relaxing on the Auto Mart’s roof for three days when she hears the break-in. Mabel looks away from the burning sky and sees several figures dart across the car lot. She narrows her eyes and flattens herself against the roof. One figure rushes to a car and is then followed by another, and another, and-

Dipper Pines makes a break across the lot and joins them.

So, her own brother’s in on this. Mabel lifts a hand to block the sun and her worst suspicions are confirmed. Pacifica, Wendy, that reporter whose name she’ll probably never remember, and her  _ own brother _ are here. It doesn’t take a genius to put two and two together. Pacifica is trying to steal back Gideon.

Mabel slides off the roof and back into the office. She makes her way to the biggest, baddest car in the lot, one she’d taken the liberty of sprucing up a few days ago, and hoists herself up and into the driver’s seat. Fortunately, Mabel was practically born in a driver’s seat- Stan  _ does _ own an Auto Mart- so she is easily able to hotwire it. She adjusted the pedals earlier to her height, so the car is all ready for her. Dipper was never as fast as her when it came to cars, so she has a small lead. Mabel is, after all, the Alpha Twin. That’s why she’s in charge of the wastelands. That’s why she’s keeper of the bubble. She’d known Dipper was jealous of the trust Ford placed in her, but his betrayal was uncharacteristic. Didn’t he realize how disapproving Ford would be of his new  _ friends? _

Mabel kicked the gas and saw the newspaper guy turn around in concern. He backed away from the group. Wendy rolled her eyes and pulled Pacifica into the car, climbing into the driver’s seat. Pacifica was staring at Mabel. Dipper climbed into the backseat and locked eyes with her.

Mabel scowled and floored it. 

Wendy took off in the car that Mabel  _ literally owned _ and Mabel shot off after her, disregarding any smaller cars in the lot, or the fence, or any of the traffic laws she knew by heart. She was not going to let them get away with this. 

* * *

Dipper Pines has never been able to live up to Mabel. She was the best at everything. Dipper could only  _ really _ brag about mini golfing. Even the other stuff he did well — singing, dancing, fashion — Mabel did it all better. She was even  _ richer _ than him, thanks to her weird telepathy gig. Not to mention: the combination of her ridiculous hair, small heels, and extra millimeter height made her noticeably taller than him. And to top it all off? She was five minutes older.

She took everything that was his. When he found the Journal in the forest and was interested in the supernatural, she was suddenly ten times as invested, and before Dipper knew it, his book was hers, and it was all  _ her _ thing, not his, and sure enough, Dipper lost interest. He really hated himself for losing interest in that book. She always took the last pieces of dinner, and dessert, and the credit for  _ everything that was his. _

Dipper would be justified in hating Mabel. Not only was she the superior sibling, she bragged about it constantly. She was, quite frankly, a bitch, and she had literally committed crimes. She had attempted murder. She’d assaulted people with deadly weapons.

_ (Of course she was Ford’s favorite,  _ Dipper could not help but think,  _ they have so much in common.) _

But the sad truth was: Dipper had never really been able to bring himself to hate her. He tried to convince himself he’d did. He’d even been able to muster up a few spiteful comments after the whole robot incident. But when she’d been put on trial, he’d honestly just felt…  _ bad. _ He’d felt sorry for her. He’d been rooting for her.

It really sucked. He  _ wanted _ to hate her. He wanted to be able to say “fuck you.” He wanted to be able to kick her ass and then wipe dust off his hands and  _ finally _ be the one who did everything right. He wanted to be able to want Mabel to fear him, be his lesser.

Dipper didn’t want any of that.

He really wanted Mabel to be proud of him. 

Once, when they were toddlers, she’d told him she liked the picture he drew. Later that week, she’d torn it up. But still, that was the closest Dipper had ever gotten to Mabel  _ liking  _ him, to Mabel being his sister, to them being  _ twins. _ Pacifica and Gideon hadn’t even realized they were related. That stung. He was just as talented and charismatic as Mabel. So what if she flaunted it? So what if they argued a lot? She was still his sister. Was it so much to wish people didn’t seem so shocked when they found out? Was it really so bad to want his sister to like him?

That had been on his mind a lot lately.

(S _ tan’s twin had disappeared for thirty years. Thirty. Years. From what Dipper had heard, they hadn’t got on well before then. But still, Stan had spent thirty years building a machine that could destroy the world, just to get him back. _

_ Now it was the end of the world. That’s what Ford had done.  _

_ “Why?” Dipper had asked Stan. “If you knew he was so terrible, if you knew what he could do, why did you want to bring him back?” _

_ Stan had sighed. “He’s my brother, you know? Sometimes, when you really care about someone, it doesn’t matter what they’ve done, what they’re gonna do, or if they care about you too. I can’t force Ford to be  _ my _ brother. But I can be his.” _

_ Dipper was also scared that he was like Stan. He was scared that Mabel would sink further and further into the end of the world until  _ he _ was the one standing by her side,  _ he _ was the one supporting her, _ he  _ was a part of the monstrosity their town had become, and she  _ still wouldn’t care  _ because he was scared that Mabel was like Ford.) _

Dipper was scared of what his future had become. 

And somehow, he’d ended up with that weird emo and Pacifica, of all people, and also that newspaper guy, whose name he’ll probably never remember, stealing a car he technically owned. Honestly, he’d hoped to avoid confrontation with Mabel. But they had locked eyes, and Dipper had seen what was around her neck.

The key.

There was only one lock he could think of that it might open. 

“Stop the car!” he shouted, and Wendy hit the brakes. Pacifica bounced up in the shotgun seat.

“Do you have your license?” she asked.

“Definitely not. You good, man?”

Dipper pointed behind them. “Mabel.”

“What about her?”

“She has the key. The key to the bubble.”

Wendy rolled her eyes. “Fucking great. Can you drive?”

“... Yes?”

“Why didn’t you fucking say so? Trade with me.”

Dipper clambered over the glovebox while Wendy got out of the car.

“Hi,” Pacifica said.

“Hey.”

Wendy climbed onto the top of the car. Mabel was fast approaching.

“Floor it, man!”

Dipper hit the gas and they were off again, Wendy shouting obscenities from the roof, Pacifica cheering. Mabel was gaining on them, only getting faster, and Dipper could see her in the rearview mirror. She was almost upon them—

The weight left the top of their car as Wendy dove toward Mabel’s monster truck, barely catching hold of the open window. She pulled herself into the truck and it veered off course. Dipper hit the brakes. A moment later, it skidded to a halt, and Wendy dropped back out of the window and sprinted towards them. She threw herself into the backseat, and held the key in the air victoriously. “What are you waiting for? Drive, drive, _ drive! _ ”

Dipper nodded and took off. There was a roar behind him, and he didn’t need to check the mirror to know Mabel was back on the road and probably  _ really _ pissed.

“Problem!” Pacifica grabbed his arm and pointed ahead. Bubbles of madness were thick on the path. “Can we try to go around them?”

“No way around!” Wendy shouted. “You’ve got this, man!”

Dipper sped up and they went through the first bubble—

_ I feel like worms? _

_ Fly! Nest! _

_ Worms! Yes! _

_ That was terrible and he was never doing it again. _

“Oh my gosh, that was awful,” Pacifica moaned.

“Here comes another!” Wendy yelled.

_ Oh god— _

Dipper tried to avoid the bubbles but it was too hard. In the end, he probably flung himself through more by trying to swerve. They’d just made it past when he heard a terrible sound behind him.  _ No, no, no— _

Dipper glanced at the mirror and his worst suspicions were confirmed. Mabel’s car was beginning to change. It was folding outward and taking the shape of— well— her.

“Oh  _ no.” _ Pacifica turned around in her seat, pushing her belt to the limit. “It’s a Transformer!”

Wendy pointed. “It’s the Mabel robot!”

Pacifica whipped back around in her seat. A canyon was fast approaching. “Can we make that jump?”

Dipper grit his teeth. “We’re gonna have to try!”

Pacifica whooped. “Let’s do this!”

Dipper knew it was useless. Mabel’s stupid robot could clear the canyon in one jump. Could they? Probably not. But they didn’t have any other option. That’s where Gideon was, and for whatever reason, Pacifica insisted that she needed the little twerp to save the world or  _ something _ —

Dipper’s stomach plummeted as the car left the earth, and they soared through the air. Holy shit. He was going to die. He was actually going to die.

And then, the impossible.

The wheels connected with the ground and the car smashed down like a spring, the airbag erupting, the doors flying open, and he, Pacifica, and Wendy were spat out onto the dusty land. Dipper started coughing violently, then laughing, and he rolled over and—

Someone else was there. Someone dressed in dark clothing. Someone Pacifica had noticed.

She broke into a grin. “Bud!”

The man pulled back his hood. Sure enough, it was Bud Gleeful. Pacifica flung herself into his arms.

“How did you find us?”

Bud shrugged. “Me? I’ve been wandering these plains since this whole mess started! I s’pose there’re some folk songs about me now. Thank God I found you!”

There was a loud bang behind him, and Dipper flinched. He turned around to see Mabel’s robot land neatly on their side of the canyon. She swung her fist down towards the ground, and Wendy and Dipper both shouted and rolled away. The car, already a wreck, was flattened.

“Holy  _ fuck _ ,” Wendy whispered, looking from the ruined car and up to the robot. “Holy fuck!”

Bud set Pacifica down. “Young lady, watch your language, there are children—”

Mabel reached down for the ground, and swiped for Wendy. Wendy managed to stand, but didn’t get away in time to avoid being grabbed.

_ “Fuck!” _ Wendy shrieked.

“I’ll take that key!” she screamed.

Wendy threw the key to the ground. Pacifica started toward it but Mabel’s hand was already coming at her. Pacifica kicked the key in the strangest direction- towards  _ Dipper- _ before Mabel’s metal fingers closed around her.

Dipper snatched the key. Bud backed up in fear, and Dipper pushed himself up off the ground, tightening his grip on the key.

The robot’s face, almost his sister’s, stared down at him.

Dipper stared back.

_ (Dipper is scared.) _

There was silence.

Dipper did not know what to do. 

He did not know what to say.

“I’ll take that key,” Mabel said, her voice diluted by the machine, so that it didn’t sound like her at all.

Dipper did  _ not know what to say. _

He tightened his grip. His knuckles felt strained. “Come out here and get it yourself.”

The robot was still, then he heard a sighing sound, and its shoulders slumped forward. The face opened up and Mabel Pines began the slow climb down, her hair still perfect, her skin darkened from the fiery sky, and her expression more irritated than Dipper had ever seen it.

Mabel dropped onto the ground and dusted off her skirt. Once again, she’d landed perfectly. 

_ (Dipper wanted to hate her.) _

She stuck out her hand. “Give me. The key.”

Dipper looked at her. Mabel beckoned.

“I’m not going to repeat myself. Come over here and give it to me. What do you want, a bell?” Mabel started to pat down her outfit, as if she were searching for one. “I don’t have a bell. C’mere, boy! Come give Mabel the key!”

Dipper did not move.

_ (He wanted to be able to kick her ass.) _

Mabel scowled and started towards him, narrowing her eyes. “Okay, I’ll come to you.”

Dipper took a step back. Mabel’s eyes widened, and she dove toward him. Dipper stumbled back, and Bud caught him between his hands, pushing him carefully to the side. Mabel fell forward onto the dust.

“Give it it me!” she screeched, pushing herself up.

“No,” Dipper said.

“What? This is  _ ridiculous _ . That’s mine!”

“I said  _ no, _ Mabel.”

“Give it  _ back—” _

Mabel reached for the key but Dipper was not going to let go. He held the key up as high as he could while she tried to grab it. Unfortunately, as strong as his  _ disposition _ on the key had been, it had slipped his mind that his  _ physical _ strength was rather lacking. Mabel had called him a limp noodle on several occasions, and with good reason.  _ She _ , on the other hand, was actually pretty powerful.

And with her height advantage, it didn’t take her long to get the key from Dipper. As if that wasn’t enough, she grabbed him by the collar and started back toward the robot. Dipper winced. He’d also forgotten about Mabel’s brass knuckles.

Bud watched, dumbfounded. “Hold on, now—”

Mabel spun around. “ _ You _ can leave,  _ sir. _ ”

“Mabel—” Dipper started. His head seemed to split open in pain and he realized that Mabel had hit him with the key, and dropped him. He collapsed onto the ground.

Mabel started to laugh. Dipper sat up, rubbing his head. She pointed the key up at Pacifica, still held tight by the robot. Dipper frowned. When had Pacifica taken her jacket off?

“You know,” Mabel giggled, and wiped her eyes. “You almost had me, there. But this isn’t your town,  _ Pacifica. _ And,” she added, casting Dipper a dirty look. “It’s not yours anymore, either.  _ I’m _ the one in charge here. Ford’s men’ll be here any minute and  _ then _ you’ll all be taken care of.”

Pacifica shouted something, pulling one of her arms free.

“What?” Mabel yelled. 

Wendy cupped her hands around her mouth. “She said that Gravity Falls was never hers because it’s not possible to own a town!”

Mabel folded her arms. “Well, the jokes on you, because this town is  _ mine _ ! It’s all mine! Gravity Falls, these stupid dirty wastelands, probably  _ you _ when Great Uncle Ford gets here, and—” she brandished the key. “Gideon is  _ mine!” _

Bud started towards her. “Now, hold on a  _ minute— _ ”

There was a creaking sound. Dipper turned and looked up. Pacifica had wrenched her other arm free. Without the jacket and her arms, she was smaller than the clenched hand, and slid out of the tight, robotic fist. She landed in a heap on the ground.

“What?!” Mabel shrieked.

_ “Is he?” _ Pacifica yelled.

“... What?”

Pacifica stood up, clutching her arm. “Gideon. You said he was yours...  _ Is _ he?”

Mabel frowned. “Yes. I have him trapped. Ergo, Gideon is mine.”

“Now, hang  _ on _ a minute!” Bud said.

There was a shout, and Wendy came free as well, plummeting to the ground. Bud rushed over to help them both.

“Mabel, listen to me,” Pacifica said, pushing past Bud. “No, it’s okay, Bud, I’m  _ fine, _ really! Go help Wendy.  _ Mabel, _ if I learned anything this summer, you can’t  _ force  _ someone to be interested in you.”

Bud helped Wendy to stand. “That’s right, easy does it.”

_ “Fuck.” _

“We can work on your manners later.”

“No matter what you do, you can’t just force someone to love you or want you or anything. The best thing you can do is try to be someone that deserves their love.”

Mabel frowned. “Oh, I’m  _ worthy _ ! This whole town  _ loved _ me! Ford  _ loves _ me!”

(S _ tan’s twin had disappeared for thirty years. Stan had spent all those years trying to get him back. Now it was the end of the world. That’s what Ford had done.  _

_ “Why?” Dipper had asked Stan. _

_ “He’s my brother, you know? Sometimes, when you really care about someone, it doesn’t matter what they’ve done, what they’re gonna do, or if they care about you too. I can’t force Ford to be  _ my _ brother. But I can be his.” _

_ Dipper was so scared that he was like Stan. He was so scared that Mabel was like Ford.) _

“But Gideon doesn’t,” Pacifica told her. “Because you’re selfish. And because you do stuff like lock him in bubbles and kidnap him.”

“She’s right,” Dipper said, his throat raw. Mabel shot him another look, this one furious, and he stood up. “You can’t just make someone care about you.”

“But you  _ can _ change.” Pacifica held out her hand. “Your great uncle thinks that there aren’t any heroes left. But if we work together, we can take him down! We can fix everything!”

“Mabel,” Dipper said. She turned to him, her pupils shrinking, eyes boring into him, and her hair was  _ still. Perfect. _ Dipper wanted to be able to hate her.

_ “What?!” _

“Ford doesn’t-” Dipper trailed off, then he tried again. “Are you really going to let him...”

“Let him  _ what, _ Dipper?” Mabel snapped. Her voice was chilly, and something in her expression seemed to sharpen.

_ (Dipper is so scared.) _

“You know!” Dipper bit his lip. “Are you seriously just going to let him use you?”

Mabel looked at him, and somehow, she seemed less icy.

“You want to be Gideon’s hero?” Pacifica pointed to the bubble. “Stand up to Ford and let us save him!”

Mabel shook her head, stumbling back. “That’s  _ crazy! _ He’s my family! We—”

Dipper reached forward and grabbed the key.

_ “No!” _ Mabel reached for it, but Dipper staggered back.

“Paz, catch!”

He tossed it. Pacifica raced to grab it.

_ “No!” _ Mabel screamed again, her fingernails digging into Dipper’s wrist. She looked between him and Pacifica rapidly, and some part of her tone, or her demeanor, made the hairs on the back of his neck rise. “Give that back! You know what he’ll do to me—”

“You’re scared of him,” Dipper said, and her grip slackened. “You  _ know _ he doesn’t care—”

“N-no, I—” Mabel pulled her hand back. “It’s a complicated situation!”

“Look inside yourself, Mabel.” Pacifica said, sounding almost  _ desperate. _ Dipper stared at his sister. Her hair was still perfect. She was falling apart. “If all this is for Gideon, then ask yourself what  _ Gideon _ would want you to do.”

Mabel turned away from them. Dipper sighed.

_ (Of course she’s Ford’s favorite. It’s hopeless.) _

He went to join Pacifica. She looked at him apologetically.

“It’s okay,” Dipper said quietly. “You tried. “Let’s just get in the bubble before she gets back in the robot.”

“What’s going on?” Wendy asked, rubbing her head.

Bud patted her shoulder. “No more robot rides for you.”

Dipper turned back to look at Mabel. She was still facing away.

“Let’s just go,” he said, and turned. They all took one step toward the bubble.

_ (Of course she’s Ford’s favorite. They have so much in common.) _

“Pacifica,” Mabel said, and Dipper whirled around. Mabel’s eyes seemed full somehow, huge. “Will you tell him what I did?”

“I— of course—”

Mabel nodded. “I hope you’re right about this.”

Pacifica looked at them all, shocked. Dipper felt a weird tingling sensation in his stomach.

“Alright, everyone!” Mabel started towards them, and jumped up onto the robot. She began to climb back up towards the head. “New plan! Ford’s demons will be her in seconds, but that creep isn’t the boss of me!”

“Need any help?” Pacifica called.

Mabel scoffed. “As if! Oh!” She stuck her hand in her hair, and pulled out a blue amulet. “This is yours!”

She dropped it. Pacifica frowned. “This isn't mine!”

“Not  _ you _ , stupid!”

“It's mine.” Dipper took the amulet from Pacifica. Mabel had swiped it after ages ago, after hers had been broken.

Mabel hoisted herself back into the head of the machine. “You might need it!  _ You _ don't have an  _ awesome robot!” _

“I don’t need an awesome robot!” Dipper waved the amulet over his head. “Thanks! Good luck! You can do it!”

Mabel flushed. “I know, quit acting so stupid! Idiot. Let’s do this! Mabeltron, out!”

The face of the robot closed back up. It straightened and waved before spinning on its heel and clearing the canyon again, in one elegant leap.

“Are you okay?” Pacifica asked.

Dipper wiped his eyes. “I'm fine.” He tied the amulet around his neck.

“Well, what on earth was that all about?” Bud asked. “I thought we might have to throw down, I was sure of it!”

The four of them climbed up to Gideon’s bubble. Dipper looked back over his shoulder. Mabel was facing off against a swarm of bats. He swallowed nervously, and followed the other up to the lock.

“Don't worry.” Pacifica grabbed Bud’s hand. “We’ll get Gideon back.” Bud nodded. Pacifica took Wendy’s hand. “Remember.” Wendy and Bud each took one of Dipper’s hands. Their grips were right. “This is a prison bubble designed by Stanford. We have to be prepared for anything. Dipper, do you really want to come?”

There was a crash. Dipper looked over his shoulder. The bats had knocked the robot over. He turned back to Pacifica and nodded. “Yes.”

“Whatever comes, we can face it together.”

Pacifica dropped their hands and put her own in the middle of their circle. “For Gideon.”

Wendy put hers in as well. “For Gideon.”

Dipper stuck his in. “For Gideon, then hopefully, the rest of the town?”

Bud put his hand in. “For Gideon!”

They flung their hands in the air. Pacifica turned to the lock, and fit the key into it.

“Let’s do this.”

* * *

Mabel Pines has always had this  _ thing  _ about praise. She lived for compliments. Maybe that was why she had grown into such a competitive spirit, and such a gloater. She’d often found that congratulations were easier to come by when you were the best, and when you made it clear they were due. 

Stan, however, was a little too free with his compliments. They’d lost their meaning over time. When she was little, they made her heart fill up like a balloon, but now they just filled the balloon up a little bit, and then it deflated. Besides, she’d gotten the feeling that the older she got, the less impressed Stan was. The more she did, the less he wanted her to do. She was always “taking things too far” or “putting herself in harm’s way.” Stan wanted her to be a little girl forever. Mabel didn't mind that, but if she was going to be a little girl forever, she was still going to be a little girl who could support herself and beat people up.

Dipper, though. Stan let Dipper do everything. Maybe it was because he did less, maybe it was something else, but it made Mabel burn. Dipper got to do everything. Dipper never got told off.

He did, actually. He got told off all the time. But he never got  _ punished. _

He did, actually. 

But Mabel still managed to convince herself she had it worse.

Dipper hasn't complimented her since they were little. At some point, he’d stopped telling her how great she was, how awesome it was to be her brother, and had just started to say things like “cool” “nice job” and “good for you.” It made her feel sick. Nice? Mabel wasn't  _ nice _ . She was fabulous. She was the kind of fabulous that made people want to kill themselves.

Dipper had always been jealous of her place in Stan’s heart. This was, Mabel was certain, the reason he had begun to overlook her dazzling capabilities. That's why he’d begun to turn away from their family. Ford’s fondness for her had been a nail in his coffin. He would forever be second favorite. That was, Mabel had told herself, the reason she saw less of Dipper, the reason he was pulling away, and the reason all of her accomplishments were belittled to “good for you.” Dipper was jealous. So he didn't see her.

Mabel had done everything to get him to see. She'd done everything he did and he never even looked her way. It wasn't fair. All she wanted was a little attention.

Gideon had paid attention to her. Even after thing with him went sour, at least he  _ saw  _ her. At least he and Pacifica were  _ afraid _ of her. Mabel wished Dipper were afraid of her. She relished in their arguments because damn, at least he was talking to her, telling her what he thought of her. She wished he felt something about her that wasn't just “ _ cool _ .” People didn't even realize they were siblings any more.

_ (“How did you get Stan to bring you back?” Mabel had asked Ford. “Did he know what you were planning?” _

_ “I didn't  _ ‘get’ _ Stanley to do anything.” Ford had folded his arms. “Some people are so desperate for love that they’ll do whatever it takes for a shot at it, no matter the risk.” _

_ “What about you?” _

_ “I don't think I’m so silly.” _

_ Dipper was not so silly. _

_ Mabel was so scared she was like Stan. She was so afraid because she  _ knew  _ she was silly, she was as ridiculous and pathetic as you could get. She always messed up everything. She was so scared she was like Stan. And she was so scared Dipper was like Ford.) _

Now Dipper, like the idiot he was, was charging headfirst into Gideon’s bubble. Mabel should have been next to.  _ She _ should have been saving Gideon.

Instead, she was in a robot. Probably because no one else had a robot, but still. Besides. She’d spent nearly thirteen years with that jerk. She wasn't going to let Ford split them up now.

_ ( _ S _ tan’s twin had disappeared for thirty years. Stan had spent all those years trying to get him back. All Ford had done was go off and start the end of the world. _

_ Mabel is charging into battle with his monsters while her twin goes off to save someone that isn't his to save.) _

Mabel was so scared. 


End file.
